Bloody Wings
by Raja-Jade
Summary: Seltsames geschieht mit Harry, die Frage kommt auf: Ist Harry ein Potter? Voldemorts Nichte taucht auf, neue Freunde neue Feinde, Chaos pur! Slash HPDM! Please, R&R!
1. Überraschungen

Überraschungen  
  
Schon lange saß Harry da auf der alten Schaukel im Regen. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er schon ganz durchnässt war und seine Lippen   
  
von der Kälte blau angelaufen waren.   
  
Mit starren Blick schaute er den Boden an, die Augen nicht weiter geöffnet als einen Spalt.  
  
Harry seufzte und schaukelte etwas vor. Die Ketten der Schaukel quietschten fürchterlich, und Harry schoss der absurde Gedanke durch den Kopf  
  
dass sie mal geölt werden könnte. Es kam ihm vor wie ein Déjà-vu-Erlebnis.  
  
Er saß genauso resigniert auf der alten Schaukel, wie im letzten Jahr. Ein bitteres Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Gesichtszüge.  
  
Ja, letztes Jahr war er auch verbittert und resigniert gewesen - er wollte wissen, was Voldemort in der Zaubererwelt  
  
trieb, wollte wissen, ob er schon angegriffen hatte, doch es wurde ihm verschwiegen.  
  
Harrys Hände klammerten sich an die Kette.  
  
Letztes Jahr um diese Zeit war völlig anders gewesen. Jetzt wollte er nichts mehr von der Hexenwelt hören, wollte keine rätselhaften   
  
Briefe von seinen 'Freunden'. Jetzt, wo er sich Gedanken machte, fiel ihm das erste Mal bewusst auf, dass er dieses Mal sogar keine Briefe  
  
bekommen hatte - auch nicht an seinem Geburtstag!  
  
Wo Harry doch erwartet hatte, sie würden ihm gerade jetzt viele Briefe schicken, um ihn zu trösten...  
  
Harry seufzte schwermütig, sprang von der Schaukel und schlenderte durch die Straßen,zum Ligusterweg 4. Gerade wollte er um eine Ecke biegen,  
  
als er ein Gackern hörte. Harry schnaubte und blieb stehen. Er wusste ganz genau, wem dieses Gackern gehörte. Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke.  
  
Selbst im strömenden Regen verprügelte Dudley und seine Bande arme Kinder. Diesmal war es Kevin Bronx, gerade mal neun Jahre alt.  
  
Piers Polkiss hielt den kleinen Jungen an den Beinen, sodass er kopfüber baumelte, und Dudley ihn, anscheinend nach Geld oder ähnlichem,  
  
durchsuchte.  
  
In Harry keimte Wut auf. Er hasste es, wenn man feige über Schwächere herzog oder ihnen wehtat. Mit zornigen Gesichtsausdruck trat  
  
er aus dem Schatten. "Hört auf!"  
  
Piers hätte Kevin beinahe fallen gelassen; Dudley blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Doch als sie den kleinen und zierlichen Harry  
  
erkannten, entspannten sie sich und grinsten übermütig. "Ach sieh mal an, Dudley. Dein kleiner Cousin", sagte Gordon.  
  
"Hört auf", wiederholte Harry nicht im geringsten beeindruckt. "Es war ja klar, dass ihr euch wieder an kleineren vergreifen müsst!  
  
Legt euch doch mit jemanden von eurem Kaliber an!" "Wie zum Beispiel dir, he?", spottete Dudley.  
  
"Hey, sehe ich aus, als wär ich so fett wie ihr?", empörte sich Harry. Kevin wimmerte und wurde von einem schütteln seitens P  
  
iers ruhig gestellt. "Ganz schön frech", warf Malcolm ein. "Aber wenn wir dir die Fresse polieren, wird das anders aussehen!!"  
  
Harry sah mit Genugtuung, wie sein Cousin nervös wurde. Dudley wusste, er durfte Harry kein Haar krümmen, dass hatten ein paar  
  
Phönixordensmitglieder den Dursleys eingeschärft.  
  
"Lasst ihn doch labern", murmelte Dudley. "Hey, Big D, was ist los, hast etwa schiss, oder was?", rief Piers mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.  
  
"Nein!" Dudley sah ehrlich wütend aus. "Aber wir wollen uns doch an dem nicht die Hände schmutzig machen!" "Aber an kleinen   
  
Kindern schon, was?", sagte Harry kühl. Piers ließ Kevin los, der flach auf dem Rücken landete und es schien, als ob einen Moment  
  
die Luft aus ihm gepresst wurde. Piers knackte mit den Fingerknochen, doch Harry hatte nur ein höhnisches Lächeln für ihn übrig.  
  
Er hatte sich schon mit ganz anderen Kaliebernm, wie Bergtrolls, Grindelohs, Dementoren Basilisken und Lord Voldemort herumschlagen müssen, als das er Angst vor Dudleys Gang hatte.  
  
"Das soll mich beeindrucken?" Er wandt sich an Dudley. "Du weißt,du und deine Gang dürfen mir nicht wehtun! Und außerdem, für den Notfall habe ich....  
  
du-weißt-schon-was mit!" Dudley wurde kreidebleich und sah ihn aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an, wärend die anderen verwirrt blickten.  
  
"Was redet er da für einen Müll, Big D?!", schnarrte Gordon. "Ga-gar nichts!", stotterte Dudley. "Der ist nur meschugge, hat 'nen Klatsch an der Karre!"  
  
"Genau, Big D", sagte Harry süßlich. "Oder sollte ich dich wie deine Mama lieber 'Duddywutz' oder 'Duddypups' nennen?"  
  
Zu seiner, und Dudleys, völligen Überraschung brach Malcolm in Gelächter aus. " 'Duddypups? Das sagt sie zu dir?"  
  
Dudleys Fäuste ballten sich, und als Harry spöttisch grinste, ließ er alle Vorsicht fallen und rastete auf. Mit einem Aufschrei  
  
stürzte er sich auf den Schwarzhaarigen. Mit den Reflexen eines Suchers wich er aus, doch der nächste Hieb traf. Harry fiel auf die Knie  
  
und hielt sich keuchend den Bauch. "Tzja, jetzt bist du nicht mehr so vorlaut, oder?"  
  
Kevin Bronx keuchte entsetzt, rappelte sich auf und rannte weg. Niemand kümmerte sich um ihn; zu sehr waren alle mit Dudley und Harry  
  
beschäftigt...  
  
Dudley versetzte Harry einen Tritt in die Seite; er keuchte und rollte auf die andere Seite. Ich hätte ihn nicht provozieren dürfen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Tja, Potter. Mal wieder selbst eine Falle gestellt, was?  
  
Sein Cousin packte ihn hart am Kragen und hob ihn hoch. Unheilverkündend flüsterte er dem Gryffindor ins Ohr:"Stell mich nie wieder  
  
- nie - vor meinen Freunden bloß, ist das klar?" Als Harry nichts sagte, ließ er ihn fallen und verpasste ihm einen weiteren Tritt.  
  
"Ich sagte: IST DAS KLAR?!"  
  
"J-Ja, klar!", keuchte Harry und hielt sich den Magen, er krümmte sich.  
  
Dudley sah verachtend auf ihn herunter, nickte seinen Freunden zu und sie verschwanden in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Harry blieb zurück. Er regte sich nicht, blieb einfach zusammengerollt liegen, die eine Hand an seinem Bauch, den anderen Arm über der rechten Seite gelegt.  
  
Die Brille war ihm von der Nase gerutscht, lag irgendwo im feuchten Gras. Die Grünen Augen waren offen, man konnte in ihnen sehen, dass er Schmerzen hatte.  
  
Ein Blitz durchzuckte den Himmel, ließ die dunkle Straße ein paar Sekunden aufleuchten. Wenig später ertönte ein lauter Donner.  
  
Doch Harry rührte sich nicht. Eigentlich müssten jetzt ein paar Phönixagenten kommen und ihm helfen, eigentlich müssten sie die Dursleys rügen, eigentlich müssten sie ihn von ihnen wegholen!  
  
Eigentlich....  
  
Niemand kam.  
  
Ächzend richtete sich Harry auf, wohl zu schnell, denn ihm wurde schwindelig und musste sich wieder für einen Moment setzen.  
  
Ein erneuter Blitz erhellte alles, es donnerte ein weiteres Mal.  
  
Harry schlenderte mit hängenden Kopf durch die Straßen, die Augen nur halb offen, die eine Hand immer noch auf seinem Bauch.  
  
Es war alles so unfair. Harry wusste es, konnte nichts dran ändern, es wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein.  
  
Versteckt in der schützenden Dunkelheit eines Hauses, beobachtete eine Person Harry. Seine schwarzen Sachen verschmolzen fast  
  
im Schatten, ließ ihn fast unsichtbar erscheinen, so, als wäre er gar nicht da. Die schwarzen Augen verengten sich.  
  
Sie (A/N:Bezieht sich auf ,die' Person, ich sage nicht, dass es eine Frau ist -) hatte die ganze Szene mit angesehen, es erfüllte sie  
  
mit Schrecken; nie hatte die Person geglaubt, der Goldjunge würde so leben! Immer hatte sie gedacht, die Muggel würden ihn anbeten,  
  
ihm alles zustecken und in den A...llerwertesten kriechen. Die Szene hatte das Gegenteil bewiesen. Aber da war noch etwas...  
  
noch etwas, dass die Person nicht begreifen konnte....Keiner der Phönixordenmitglieder war zu ihm geeilt und hatte ihm geholfen.  
  
Eigentlich sollten heute Arabella Figg, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shaklebolt und Remus Lupin wache schieben.  
  
Eigentlich hatte die Person wenigstens von dem vermaledeiten Werwolf gedacht, er würde sofort zu Potter eilen und ihn unterstützen.  
  
Sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als eine weitere Person hinter ihr apparierte. "Irgendwas interessantes entdeckt?"   
  
Langeweile schwang in der dunklen Stimme mit. Die erste Person grinste. "Oh ja..." "Und?" "Ich werde ihn da rausholen!"  
  
Nun grinste auch die andere Person. "Guter Junge!"  
  
Harry war ungefähr vor einer halben stunde im Ligusterweg 4 angekommen. Völlig durchnässt war er ins Bad gegangen, hatte sich seiner  
  
nassen Sachen entleidgt und heiß geduscht. Er war sich sicher eine Erkältung eingefangen zu haben. Sein Hals fühlte sich schon  
  
kratzig an und seine Stimme war heiser.   
  
Gerade saß er in seinem Zimmer an den Zaubertrankhausaufgaben und überlegte, was geschah, wenn man Belladonna mit Eisenwurz vermischte,  
  
da klingelte es an der Tür. "Junge! Mach die Tür auf! Sofort!", schall es durch das Haus. Seufzend stand er auf, schlurfte nach unten  
  
und öffnete die Tür. Sofort stolperte er zurück als er die beiden Personen erkannte, sein Gesicht wurde kalkweiß und die smaragdgrünen Augen waren weit aufgerissen -   
  
Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Sie schienen sich über seine Reaktion offensichtlich zu amüsieren.  
  
"Was wollen sie hier?", fragte Harry hellauf entsetzt. "Dich abholen", sagte Lucius schlicht. "Und wieso sollte ich mit einem  
  
Todesser mitgehen?", zischte er.  
  
Lucius grinste. "Ach, Harry...Vertrau uns einfach! Wollten wir dich töten, hätten wir es schon längst gemacht!"  
  
Harry blickte ausdruckslos. Scheiße. Was soll ich machen? Er ist ein Todesser, was, wenn er mich zu Voldemort bringt...?  
  
Aber dann entschied er sich anders. Ach scheiß was drauf. Was habe ich zu verlieren? Ich kann immer noch hoffen, dass es sowas  
  
wie Schicksal gibt und das es gut mit mir meint.  
  
Zögerlich nickte er. Severus grinste. "Sehr gut-hol bitte deine Sachen! Aber nur die nötigsten, ja?"  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
Ungeduldig hob Lucius die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wir erklären es dir später. Jetzt mach erst einmal!"  
  
Harry nickte und rannte nach oben in sein Zimmer. Das nötigste-ich hab nicht viel...  
  
Er kroch unters Bett und hob das lose Brett an. Den Tarnumhang, den Zauberstab das Fotoalbum und die Karte des Rumtreibers unterm Arm geklemmt,  
  
krabbelte er wieder hervor und steckte alles in einen Rucksack.  
  
Harry schaute noch einmal umher, dann ging er hinunter, wo schon Lucius und Severus ungeduldig warteten.  
  
"Hast du alles? Gut, dann können wir ja gehen...."  
  
"Und was ist mit den Dursleys?"  
  
"Ach, die Muggel wissen es bereits", antwortete Snape. "Ich hab ihnen einen Brief geschrieben." Sie gingen nach draußen.  
  
"Halt dich an uns fest", sagte Lucius. "Wir apparieren."  
  
Apparieren - das merkte Harry schnell - war toll. Es war wie ein Lufthauch, es konnten nur Bruchteile von Sekunden vergangen sein  
  
und sie standen in einer prachtvollen Eingangshalle.  
  
Staunend sah sich Harry um. Der Boden war aus poliertem und glänzenden Mamor. Bilder von Menschen mit langen oder kurzen silberblonden  
  
Malfoy-Haaren und eisgrauen Augen hingen an den Wänden, Vorfahren, wie es schien. Viele Statuen aus Marmor standen an den Seiten und wurden  
  
von hohen Säulen getrennt - es erinnerte Harry irgendwie an den Stil Griechenlands.  
  
Lucius lächelte. "Willkommen in Malfoy Manor."  
  
"Äähm." Harry schluckte. "Das hier ist....groß..."   
  
"Ach?" Severus verzog spöttisch den Mund. "Kommt erst einmal mit, Narcissa wartet schon!" Lucius führte sie durch die Eingangshalle  
  
und stieß zwei große Flügeltüren auf. "Narcissa? Wir sind wieder da!", rief er und schubste Harry um  
  
ihn zum bewegen zu animieren, denn der war ganz plötzlich schüchtern geworden.  
  
"Oh, Lucius! Da bist du ja!"  
  
Narcissa Malfoy schwebte auf sie zu. Harry hatte sie schon einmal gesehen - beim Quidditch Cup im vierten Jahr - und sie hatte sich nicht viel verändert.  
  
Ihre platinblonden welligen Haare gingen ihr bis zur Tallie, die eisblauen Augen funkelten geheinmissvoll und die sanfte Blässe  
  
unterstrich das ganze Bild - sie war eine atemberaubend hübsche Frau, genau wie seine Mutter es einst gewesen war - Harry wusste das.  
  
Narcissa gab ihrem Mann einen kurzen Kuss und wandt sich dann Severus zu. Sie umarmte ihn überraschend, und als sie sich von ihm löste,  
  
lächelte sie. Und da fiel es Harry auf; beim Quidditch Cup hatte sie einen angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck drauf gehabt, so, als   
  
wären die vielen Menschen es nicht würdig ihre Gesellschaft zu genießen, doch jetzt blickte sie neutral und freundlich  
  
und lächelte sogar.  
  
"Virginia ist oben bei Draco", sagte sie. "Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, ihn wieder zu sehen."  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Das Plappermaul hat einen Narren an ihm gefressen - ich denke, sie hat sich in ihn verliebt."  
  
Narcissa lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh nein, Severus, wie kannst du nur sowas denken? Virginia und Draco sind gute Freunde,  
  
und nicht mehr! Ich weiß, dass Virginia nicht auf Draco steht, und Draco nicht auf sie!"  
  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue, dann lächelte er und nickte. "Kann sein..."  
  
Das Fragezeichen, dass förmlich über Harrys Kopf schwebte, war nicht zu übersehen. Virginia? Kenn ich nicht. Werd sie nachher aber sicher kennenlernen....  
  
"Oh, Harry." Narcissa drehte sich um und sah ihm in die Augen. "Da bist du ja. Hast dich also entschieden mit zu uns zu kommen.  
  
Gute Entscheudung." Sie umarmte sie und es war ganz anders als Mrs Weasleys Umarmungen; wärend Molly Weasley ihn beinahe erquetschte  
  
und die Organe aus ihm herausdrückte, war Narcissa sanft und vorsichtig, als ob er im nächsten Moment zerbrechen würde.  
  
Es war angenehm.  
  
"Ich denke, Harry will Erklärungen haben!" Hört hört!  
  
"Setzt euch am besten", meinte Lucius und setzte sich an den Tisch. "Also, Harry, Severus und ich haben dich eine Weile beobachtet,  
  
wollten wissen, wie gut der Phönixorden dich bewacht. Deswegen sind wir auch in den Garten appariert und schnell wieder dissappariert..."  
  
"Das ward ihr!", warf Harry überrascht ein und dachte eine Woche zurück - Er hatte sich in seinem Zimmer aufgehalten, als es plötzlich viermal  
  
hinter einander laut knallte. Onkel und Tante hatten getobt.  
  
"Ja, wir", sagte Severus mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens. "Du musst wissen, die Malfoys stehen nicht auf der Seite des Dunklen  
  
Lords. Sie sind nur Spione. Ich habe auch Dumbledore ausgehorcht - er hat sich seltsam verhalten.  
  
Hat gemeint, du würdest dich alleine schon durchschlagen und das er Urlaub bräuchte."  
  
An dieser Stelle erklärte Lucius weiter. "Er hat sich freigenommen, hat gar nicht auf dich geachtet. Das kam uns komisch vor.  
  
Wir wissen noch immer nicht, was er vorhat."  
  
Sie schwiegen. Harry musste diese Informationen erstmal verarbeiten. Dumbledore  
  
nahm sich lieber Urlaub, als ihn zu beschützen, die Malfoys waren keine Todesser, sondern Spione...  
  
Moment mal...  
  
"Für wenn haben sie spioniert, Mr Malfoy?"  
  
Lucius seufzte und rümpfte die Nase. "Zu aller erst für Dumbledore, doch als ich merkte, dass er ein abgekatertes Spiel treibt,  
  
hab ich mich von ihm abgewandt. Irgendeine fadenscheinige Lüge reichte, um Dumbledore zu beruhigen...."  
  
Harry nickte langsam. "Ooookay, alles schön und gut...Aber wieso haben sie, Mr Malfoy, mir auf dem Friedhof im vierten Jahr nicht geholfen?"  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte auf seine Hände. "Ich hätte dir gerne geholfen. Ich konnte aber nicht, der Lord durfte nicht  
  
darauf aufmerksam werden, dass ich ihn betrüge. Er hätte mich ohne zu fackeln ins Jehnseits befördert."  
  
Einige Minuten der Stille breiteten sich aus, dann:  
  
"Narcissaaaaaaaa!!", schall es plötzlich durchs Haus, sodass alle zusammen zuckten. "Virginia", stöhnten Lucius und Severus einstimmig.  
  
Etwas polterte kurz, und kurze Zeit später rannte ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen die Wendeltreppe hinunter. Mit ihrer blassen Haut und  
  
den schwarzen Haaren kam sie Harry jemanden unheimlich ähnlich vor, doch er konnte nicht zuordnen wem. "Was ist los?", fragte Narcissa.  
  
Das Mädchen - Virginia - seufzte auf und verschrenkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. "Narcissa, Draco hat meine Katze in eine  
  
Kröte verwandelt. Ich kann den Gegenzauber nicht, und er verrät ihn mir nicht!" Sie hielt eine dicke Kröte in den Händen.  
  
Die Erwachsenen seufzten syncron und ließen die Köpfe hängen, wärend Harry perplex dastand und wieder einmal ein riesiges Fragezeichen  
  
über seinem Kopf schwebte.  
  
"Das ihr euch immer streiten müsst", murmelte Severus, verdrehte die Augen und verwandelte den Frosch zurück in eine getigerte Katze.  
  
"Danke", seufzte Virginia. Dann entdeckte sie Harry. Sofort erhellten sich ihre blau-violetten Augen. Sie ließ die Katze fallen,  
  
schritt auf Harry zu und schüttelte ihm eifrig die Hand. "Ach Hallo, du musst Harry Potter sein. Ich habe viel von dir  
  
gehört, natürlich, du bist der-Junge-der-lebt! Aber ich habe dich mir größer vorgestellt. Guck mal hihi, wir sind gleich groß.  
  
Ich bin 1.68m, ziemlich klein, was?", dass alles sprudelte in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit aus ihr heraus, ohne Punkt und Komma.  
  
Snape stellte sich hinter sie, sodass sein Schatten auf sie fiel. Er gab ihr eine Kopfnuss.  
  
"Aua! Was sollte den des jetzt?", nörgelte sie und hielt sich den Kopf. Ihre eisblauen Augen funkelten ihn an.  
  
"Du bist unhöflich",sagte Snape bissig. "Erstens: Du trampelst wie ein Hippogreif durchs Haus. Zweitens: Du schreist das Haus zusammen  
  
und drittens: Du stellst dich nicht einmal vor!!" Auf den Wangen des Mädchens erschien eine feine Röte.  
  
"Tschuldige", nuschelte sie, ehe sie sich räusperte. "mein Name ist Virginia-Jade Raja Snape."  
  
Harry fiel aus allen Wolken. "Snape?", fragte er nach. "Du bist Professor Snapes Tochter???"  
  
Virginia nickte. "Ja, leider." Dafür kassierte sie eine weitere Kopfnuss.  
  
"Am besten ihr geht hoch in Dracos Zimmer", sagte Narcissa sanft. "Wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen."  
  
Virginia und Harry nickten - Harry fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich, schließlich war er hier mit seinem selbst ernannten Erzfeind in einem Haus!  
  
Severus' Tochter musste seinen Unbehagen bemerkt haben, denn sie lächelte aufmunternd und sagte:"Komm, es ist nicht allzu schlimm  
  
mit Draco. Okay, manchmal ist er ein Arsch, aber im Grunde ist er ein lieber Kerl."  
  
Harry blickte sie zweifelnd an. "Das kann ich mir bei ihm nicht vorstellen!"  
  
Virginia lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh, Harry...Ah, wir sind da."  
  
Ohne anzuklopfen stieß sie die schwere Tür auf. "Hey, Draco. Unser Besuch ist da!" Sie grinste.  
  
Draco Malfoy war über die Ferien gewachsen, jetzt musste er schon um die 1,90m groß sein. Sein platinblondes Haar war nicht gegelt, sondern hing ihm in sanften Strähnen in die eisgrauen Augen. Malfoy sah gut aus, dass wusste Harry, dass wusste Draco.  
  
"Potter", sagte Draco emotionslos. "Was tust du hier?"  
  
"Dich nerven." Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Ich weiß es doch selber nicht so genau..."  
  
Draco sprang elegant von seinem Bett und lehnte sich mit verschrenkten Armen an den Pfosten. "Diese Antwort gefällt mir nicht."  
  
"Ist aber die einzigste die du kriegst!", sagte Harry schnippisch. 


	2. Phoenix2004

**Phoenix2004**

Virginia stieß die Luft aus, und verdrehte die Augen. "Hört auf zu streiten, ist ja nicht mehr schön...."

"Halt du dich da raus!", raunzte Draco sie an. "Du musst dich nicht überall einmischen!" Virginia grinste ihn offen ins Gesicht. "Du müsstest mich da aber schon besser kennen!"

"Ja, leider", murmelte Draco. Sie puffte ihn in die Seite. "Du bist ein Blödmann...."

"Ich bin ein Slytherin, was erwartest du?", fragte Draco sarkastisch.

Harry hatte sich inzwischen an die Wand gelehnt und den Kopf gen Boden gerichtet, damit sie sein Grinsen nicht sahen. Malfoy bemerkte es trotzdem. "Und du! Du grins nicht so blöd!" Harry hob den Kopf. "Ich kann machen was ich will, es ist ein freies Land!" Virginia kicherte. "Gut gekontert, wirklich, gut gekontert!"

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später hatte Virginia Harry ganz Malfoy Manor gezeigt. Es war - wie Harry schon vorher festgestellt hatte - riesig. Es gab hunderte von Wandteppichen, Statuen, viel Marmor, riesige Flügeltüren, Gold, Silber, alles mögliche. Es gab sogar einen Kerker aus dem Mittelalter, mit verschiedenen Foltergeräten und Handschellen, die an den Wänden festgemacht wurden.

Harry schauderte bei dem Anblick, doch Draco hatte nur gegrinst:"Cool, oder? Ich weiß nicht, ob die Teile noch funktionieren, aber wir können es bei dir ja ausprobieren, Potter."

Und schließlich waren sie an Harrys Zimmer angekommen - der hatte vor lauter staunen den Mund nicht zu gekriegt.

Das Zimmer war riesig, zwar nicht so groß wie Dracos, aber doch hundertmal größer, als das im Ligusterweg.

Der Boden war aus blankem Marmor. Mittig im Raum stand ein großes Bett mit dukelgrünen Vorhängen und schwarz-silberner Bettwäsche. Unter dem Bett befand sich ein gleichfarbiger Teppich. An der Wand befand sich ein wuchtiger Eichenholzschrank, direkt daneben ein Schreibtisch aus dem gleichen Holz.

Das Fenster war groß, es ging bis zum Boden und hatte oben einen Bogen.

"Da staunst du, was?" Draco grinste und strich sich eine Strähne aus den Augen. Harry klappte den Mund zu, schluckte und brachte nur ein einziges Wort heraus:"Wow!"

* * *

Das Abendessen verlief ziemlich leise und gesittet. Es war etwas ungewohnt für Harry, dass Essen nicht selber zu machen, aber wie hieß es doch gleich? Einem geschenkten Gaul, schaut man nicht ins Maul. Harry hatte an diesem Tag das erste Mal seid den Ferien richtig gute Laune. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, bei den Malfoys zu Abend zu essen und das es ihm dabei auch noch so richtig gut ging - ein Zeichen der Apokalypse!

Als alle gesettigt waren, tupfte sich Lucius mit der Serviette den Mund ab, räusperte sich schließlich und blickte Harry an, der unter diesem Blick ein wenig nervös wurde."Wir - dass heißt Narcissa, Draco, Virginia, du und ich - werden gleich einkaufen gehen. Die Bücherlisten von Hogwarts sind gerade angekommen. Zudem auch die Z.a.g ergebnisse. Und außerdem..." Sein Blick schweifte abschätzend über Harrys viel zu große und weite Klamotten. "Und außerdem müsstest du sowieso mal einkaufen gehen."

Narcissa griff in ihre Robentasche und holte drei Briefe heraus, legte jeweils einen vor Virginia, Harry und Draco. "Virginia wird ab Heute Hogwarts besuchen."

Harry riss den Brief auf, atmete tief aus und nahm sich die Z.a.g Ergebnisse vor.

Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,

wir gratulieren ihnen zu den folgenden Ergebnissen:

Verwandlung:

Praxis: Ohnegleichen

Theorie: Erwartung Übertroffen

Zauberkunst:

[u]Praxis: Erwartung Übertroffen

Theorie: Ohnegleichen

Astronomie:

Theorie: Mies

Geschichte der Zauberei:

Theorie:Annehmbar

Zaubertränke:

Praxis:Ohnegleichen

Theorie: Ohnegleichen

Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe:

Praxis: Erwartung übertroffen

Theorie:Ohnegleichen

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste:

Praxis:Ohnegleichen (aufgrund vorfrührung korrekter und komplizierter hoher Magie, sprich einen gestaltlichen Patronus)

Theorie: Ohnegleichen

Kräuterkunde:

Praxis:Erwartung übertroffen

Theorie:Annehmbar

Wahrsagen:

Praxis:Schlecht

Insgesamt haben sie den elften Zauberergrad erreicht. Gratulation!

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

A. Dumbledore

Direktor von Hogwarts

M.McGonagall

stellv. Direktorin von Hogwarts

Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer; die Ergebnisse waren doch besser ausgefallen, als er gedacht hatte. Ohnegleichen in den Hauptfächern....Er konnte Auror werden!

Harry grinste übers ganze Gesicht und nickte sich selbst zufrieden zu. Gut gemacht, Potter!

Es würde ihn interessieren, was für Ergebnisse Hermione und Ron bekommen hatten - Hermione sicher ziemlich gute....

Er zuckte die Schultern, legte den Breif beiseite. Ihm lag etwas auf der Zunge, was er Lucius gerne fragen würde, aber es fiel ihm nicht ein.....

Oder....DOCH!

"Mr Malfoy...Können sie mir sagen, wieso ich nur die nötigsten Sachen mitnehmen sollte?"

Mr Malfoy schaute überrascht auf, er grinste. "Das wirst du schon noch erfahren, nur nicht jetzt..."

"Och. Jetzt müssen sie nur noch mit den Augen funkeln und sagen [i]Du bist noch zu jung dafür, Harry![/i], und das Bild wäre perfekt", knurrte Harry und verschrenkte herausfordernd die Arme vor der Brust. Zu aller erst schaute Mr Malfoy verdutzt. "Ich werde es dir schon erklären, nicht wie Dumbledore Jahre später. Die Zeit muss reif sein, weißt du?"

Harry seufzte leise und nickte ergeben; er war sowieso nichts anderes gewohnt....

* * *

Wenig später befanden sie sich schon in der Winkelgasse. Wie immer herrschte dort reges Treiben, Zauberer und Hexen gingen ein und aus.

In Harry breitete sich Zufriedenheit aus. Ja, dort gehörte er hin, zu all den magischen Leuten und Läden. Hier fühlte er sich wohl, und zuhause.

Die kleine Gruppe ging zu erst nach Madam Malkins. Sie kauften Draco, Harry und Virginia neue Hogwartsroben und Festumhänge, da die anderen viel zu alt und kurz waren. Draco und Harry mussten Snapes Tochter förmlich aus dem Laden zerren, so sehr gefiel ihr die Auswahl.... Mädchen, dachte Harry genervt und steuerte den Quidditchladen an. "Warte auf mich, Harrylein!", rief Gin und eilte ihm hinterher.

Vor dem Schaufenster herrschte reges Treiben. Neugierig geworden bahnten sich die Malfoys, Harry und Gin einen Weg durch den Menschenauflauf.

Harry zog staunend die Luft ein, als er die Ursache erkannte: Es gab einen neuen Besen. Den [i]Phoenix 2004[/i]. Der Stiel war lang und schlank, schwarz und glänzend. Die gebündelten Reisigzweige waren in verschiedenen Rottönen gehalten, der Besen sah einfach wunderschön und edel aus. Harry schluckte und traute sich fast nicht auf den Preis zu schauen - er wusste, wie teuer der Feuerblitz war und wie es aussah, war der Phoenix 2004 noch besser, als dieser, also musste er auch teurer sein.

Und er hatte Recht - der Phoenix kostete ganze 7000 Galleonen!!

Das kann ich mir nie im Leben leisten, dachte Harry resigniert und ließ Kopf und Schultern hängen. "Los, lasst uns weiter gehen", drängte Narcissa und tauschte mit Lucius einen Blick. Der nickte.

Sie gingen in den Bücherladen und verlangten dort die Hogwartsbücher. Wärend der Verkäufer suchte, sagte Lucius:"Ich habe etwas vergessen. Ich muss nochmal zurück. Wenn ihr hier fertig seid, können wir uns ja bei Fortescues Eissalon treffen." Seine Frau nickte. "Aber beeil dich, ja?" Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss, und er verschwand nach draußen.

Etwa eine viertelstunde später saßen Gin, Harry, Draco und Narcissa im Eissalon mit vollen Eisbechern und warteten auf Lucius. Lange mussten sie es nicht - wenige Minuten später tauchte Malfoy an ihrem Tisch auf und setzte sich zu ihnen. In den Händen hielt er drei lange dunkelgrüne Samtsäcke (A/N:Ich weiß sonst nicht, wie ichs beschreiben sollte....;;) mit schwarzen Schnüren, die man sich um die Schultern hängen konnte (A/N: Ich weiß, ziemlich schlechte beschreibung, aber ich kanns halt nicht anders...).

"Was ist darin, Vater?", fragte Draco sofort. Lucius grinste. "Ich habe gehöfft, dass du das fragst, Draco." Langsam, gaaaaanz langsam öffnete er die Beutel - und was die drei Teenager sahen, ließ sie zischend die Luft einatmen. Drei glänzend schwarze Stiele reflektierten das Sonnenlicht - drei Ausgaben des [i]Phoenix 2004[/i] lag vor ihnen.

"Für uns??", flüsterte Virginia beinahe erfuhrchtsvoll. Lucius nickte. "Das-Das kann ich nicht annehmen!", stammelte Harry. Draco winkte ab. "Komm schon Potter, einem geschenkten Maul, schaut man nicht ins Gaul..."

Harry schaute ihn schräg an. "Da hast du aber was verdreht...."

"Was willst du? Es sind Muggel-Sprüche, ich kenn mich nicht so damit aus!", rechtfertigte sich Draco, widmete sich wieder dem Besen. "Er ist wunderschön...Vielen Dank Onkel Lucius!" Virginia umarmte ihn herzlich. "Ich bin ganz aufgeregt! Was werden die anderen in der Schule sagen? Sie werden sicher vor Neid erblassen. Ich finds soooo cool! Mal sehen wie die verdammten Gryffindors gucken werden. Waaah, vielleicht kann ich ja auch Quidditch spielen? So als Jägerin?!"

"Virginia-Jade Raja Snape! Halt deine Klappe!", zischte Draco genervt und strich vorsichtig über den Besen.

**Tbc ... **

* * *

Gugi28: _Dankeschön :D Jaaa, großer Slytherin, nicht war. Theorien über Theorien. _**pfeif**_ Ich schweige wie ein Grab ..._

_bye _**Raja**


	3. Tatoos und Piercings oder eine wütende ...

Autorin: RajaJade

Disclaimer:Das meiste gehört Joanne K. Rowling und diversen Copyrights

Warnung:Slash, Dark!Harry

Widmung:Meiner besten Freundin Liv-no-ouji, und meiner erst kürzlich verstorbenen Nachbarin...

Danke, an meine Kommischreiber.

Möge das Spiel beginnen

::::....Tatoos und Piercings - oder eine wütende Narcissa Malfoy....:::

Gin lehnte sich schmollend zurück, und ließ gelangweilt den Blick über die Winkelgasse schweifen. Mir ist soooo langweilig!! Ich habe keine Lust mehr hier zu sitzen...Kommt schon, esst schneller!!Doch die Jungs waren noch immer dran, die neuen Besen zu bestaunen. langweilig. LANGWEILIG. Laaaaaaaangweilig. L.A.N.G.W.E.I.L.I.G. LAAAAngweilig....

Plötzlich sprang sie grinsend auf. Die anderen sahen sie fragend an, doch Gin deutete nur mit dem Finger auf drei Personen.

Es waren ein Junge und zwei Mädchen.

Der Junge hatte lange, blauschwarze Haare und gleichfarbige Augen. Er war groß und sah attraktiv aus.

Das kleinste Mädchen hatte langes, braunes Haar und hellgrüne große Augen.

Und das Mädchen, dass sich bei ihr eingeharkt hatte, hatte schwarze - oder blaue? - Haare und rotbraune Augen.

Den Jungen kannte Harry vom sehen her. Es war Blaise Zabini, Slytherin und bester Freund Dracos. Sie kamen genau auf sie zu. "KIM! DIANA!", rief Gin erfreut und eilte auf ihre Freundinen zu umarmte und knuddelte sie richtig durch. "Wie schön euch zu sehen. Dich natürlich auch Blaise. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet bis jetzt schöne Ferien? Ich hatte total schöne, ich bin wieder auf Malfoy Manor. Wir haben auch Besuch, ihr erratet niiiiieeee wen, ich war ja auch überrascht..."

"Gin! Hallo! Tief ein und ausatmen", grinste die braunhaarige. "Ja, ich hatte einen schönen Sommer, es freut mich, dass du auf Malfoy Manor bist, und nein, ich weiß nicht, wen ihr zu Besuch habt und ich würde es gerne wissen." Snapes Tochter nicktte strahlend. "Harry Potter!"

Das blauschwarzhaarige Mädchen brach in Gelächter aus. "Oh, Gin. Dein Humor ist echt klasse, wirklich! Und jetzt mal ernst: Wen habt ihr zu besuch?"

Virginia machte ein ernstes Gesicht. "Harry Potter. Ich habe die Warheit gesagt."

Jetzt schauten die anderen Slytherins verdutzt. Draco stand auf, schnappte sich Harrys Handgelenk und schleifte ihn vor seine Freunde. "Darf ich vorstellen? Harry Potter! Potter, dass ist Blaise Zabini. Das ist Diana Moon und das ist Kimberly Sky, oder einfach nur Kim!"

Harry wurde ein wenig nervös. Schließlich war er umringt von Slytherins. "Ähm, hi?" Er lächelte unsicher. Blaise regte sich als erster. Er schritt auf Harry zu, schüttelte ihm die Hand un zwinkerte. "Na? Endlich die Vorzüge Slytherins entdeckt? Ich würde dir empfehlen, nach Slytherin zu wechseln. Es ist das beste Haus. Ausserdem würde das grün perfekt zu deinen schönen Augen passen." Harrys Wangen färbten sich rot.

Draco grinste, und stieß ihn in die Seite. Jedoch blickten seine Augen...warnend? "Pass auf, Blaise. Flirte lieber nicht die Unschuld vom Lande an."

Blaise ließ Harrys Hand los und fuhr sich über seine Haare. "Wieso? Ich flirte halt gerne."

Er ist eifersüchtig!, dachte Blaise vergnügt. Das sieht ein blinder mit nem Krückstock!

Narcissa bezahlte das Eis, Draco, Gin und Harry schwangen sich ihre Besen über und sie gingen mit den anderen Slytherins weiter bummeln.

Als nächstes gingen sie in den Tierladen Eylops. Harry wollte Hedwig noch ein paar Eulenkekse holen. Gerade holte er die kleine Tüte aus dem Regal, da fiel ihm etwas weißes ins Auge. Er drehte sich leicht und sah ein weißes Frettchen mit schwarzen Knopfaugen. Über Harrys Gesicht huschte ein kleines Grinsen. Er musste unwillkürlich an sein viertes Jahr denken; Moody hatte Draco in ein ähnliches Frettchen verwandelt. Das musste Draco wohl auch aufgefallen sein, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. "Potter, wenn du dir das Viech holst, dann..."

Harry grinste ihn an. "Was dann? Ich hol ihn mir trotzdem!"

Er holte das kleine Frettchen aus dem Glaskasten und legte ihn zusammen mit den Eulenkeksen auf den Thresen. Er bezahlte die genannte Summe, setzte das Frettchen auf seine Schulter und ging gut gelaunt aus dem Laden.

Blaise grinste seinen besten Freund an. Er machte den Mund auf, um einen Spruch fallen zu lassen, doch Draco schnitt ihm dass Wort ab:"Blaise, halt einfach den Mund, okay?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß gar nicht, was du hast Drake!"

Harry bemerkte schnell, dass die Slytherins gute Freunde waren. Kimberly und Blaise sowieso, aber Diana....Diana war anders. Sie verhielt sich Harry gegenüber komisch....Irgendwie misstrauisch. Sie mied es, ihn direkt anzusehen und anzusprechen oder überhaupt mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten. Schlicht und einfach: Sie ignorierte ihn.

Das schien niemanden besonders aufzufallen, doch Harry würde wirklich gerne wissen, was Diana hatte....

Narcissa und Lucius hatten sich von der kleinen Gruppe getrennt, da sie wussten, dass sie mal Zeit für sich brauchten und mal alleine sein wollten. Das nutzte Draco aus:

Als er an einem Tatoo und Piercingladen vorbeikam, lotzte er seine Freunde hinein. Harry war ein wenig unsicher, doch er war neugierig; er wollte schon immer ein Zungenpiercing haben!

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich um. Schließlich entschied er sich für einen silbernen Zungenpiercing mit einer kleinen Kugel. "Und das willst du ehrlich machen?", fragte Gin nervös. Harry nickte heftig. "Ich wollte immer schon eins haben. Machst du dir keins?"

"Vielleicht irgendwann mal. Mum und Dad würden mich köpfen..."

Mr Gladen, der Besitzer des Ladens, kam auf Harry zugeeilt. "Sie wollen diesen Piercing? Sehr gut. Wie wollen sie betäubt werden? Spritze, Salbe oder Spray?"

"Nimm am besten Spray!", riet Blaise. "Das ist am besten." Harry nickte dem Verkäufer zu. "Aber, wie ist das so? Was machen sie da?" "Bei der herkömmlichsten und am weitesten verbreitetsten Piercingtechnik werden sterile Einweg-Kanülen (auch Braunüle genannt) verwendet. Die Nadel steckt also in einem hohlen Röhrchen. ist das Gewebe durchstochen, wird die Nadel zurückgezogen, und es verbleibt lediglich das Kunststoff-Röhrchen im Stichkanal. Der Schmuck wird an einem Ende eingesetzt und durch dén Stichkanal gezogen.", antwortete der Verkäufer.

Dieser holte eine Flasche Eisspray heraus, schüttelte sie schonmal, wärend er Harry in einen Sitz drückte, die Lehne nach hinten verstellte und ein wenig Licht in den Mund scheinen ließ.

"Jetzt streck mal die Zunge aus, ja." Er spritzte das Spray auf Harrys Zunge. Diese wurde sofort betäubt. Harry spührte nichts, lediglich ein kleines, kurzes Pieksen.

Mr Gladen setzte den Schmuck ein und richtete Harrys Sitz wieder auf. Er klärte Harry über die Piercingpflege auf:"Zur Pflege von Piercings wird häufig ein Desinfektionsmittel namens Octenisept angeboten - dazu kann ich nach meiner Erfahrung nur sagen - Finger weg! Dieses Mittelchen ist extrem toxisch, hat nur eine Testreihe von wenigen Wochen und es wird laut Hersteller sogar davor gewarnt, dieses Mittel länger als 2 Wochen am Stück zu benutzen! Und welches Piercing sollte man schon nur 2 Wochen pflegen...!? Ich empfehle Ypsilin-Spray zur Desinfektion und anschließendTyrosur-Gel - damit fahren unsere Kunden immer gut. Wer's mag kann auch verdünntes Teebaumöl benutzen, aber die Anwendung ist nicht so einfach und wird nicht von jedem vertragen."

Harry nickte kurz, und schon bekam er die verschiedenen Desinfektionsmittel in die Hände gedrückt. "Gut, dass macht 20 Galleonen und 35 Sickel!"

Draco hatte sich mittlerweile ein Tatoo am Oberarm stechen lassen; Ein Drache, der eine Person mit seinen Flügeln beschützte. Es war ein wunderschönes Bild. "Willst [i]Du[/i] eigentlich kein Piercing?", fragte Harry. Draco grinste., weil er noch ziemlich lispelte.. "Ich hab schon eins!"

"Und wo?"

"DAS werd ich dir ganz sicher NICHT zeigen!"

Harry wurde ein wenig rosa. "Okay, okay. War nur ne Frage...."

Sie verließen den Laden mit gutem Gefühl....Mehr oder weniger; Draco graute es schon, was seine Eltern dazu sagen würden. Sie waren ja bei dem Piercing schon fast ausgerastet....

"DRACO!" Sie zuckten allesamt zusammen und Diana schlug Draco freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Viel Glück Dray. Kim und ich müssen jetzt gehen. Viel Spaß!"

Diana harkte sich bei Kimberly unter. "Jaja, jetzt abhauen, he? Ihr seid sooo feige!", rief Draco ihnen hinterher. "Blaise, du bleibst doch sicher hier, oder? Blaise?" Draco drehte sich - der Platz, auf den Blaise noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatte, war leer. "BLAISE, DU BIST SO EIN ANGSTHASE!"

Harry kicherte.

Narcissa kam schon vom weitem auf sie zu gerauscht - und sie sah wütend aus.

"Ihr ward im Tatoo-Shop? Ja sagt mal spinnt ihr? Ihr seid 16!"

"Also fast noch im Baby-alter", sagte Draco sarkastisch, doch seine Mutter ging nicht darauf ein. "Reicht dir nicht dein Piercing? Hast du dir ein Tatoo machen lassen?"

Draco nickte grinsend. "Zeig mal her!" Er rollte seinen Ärmel hoch, Narcissa schnappte nach Luft und krallte sich in Mr Malfoys Umhang fest. "Sowas, sowas unverschämtes-ohne zu fragen, einfach ein Tatoo machen lassen....Lucius, sag doch auch mal was!"

Lucius setzte einen "Was ich?"-Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Er sieht toll aus. Wie teuer?"

"LUCIUS!!"

"Was? Du wolltest, dass ich was sage!"

Narcissa schnaubte und atmete tief ein. Sie hatte sich wieder gefasst und ihre stolze Haltung zurückgewonnen. "Naja, lassen wir das jetzt. Zum Glück hat sich Harry keins machen lassen!"

"Eeeehm." Harry wandt sich verlegen. "Ich habe mich nicht tatoowieren lassen, aber...." Er streckte seine Zunge raus.

"Ein Piercing?", hauchte Narcissa. Lucius grinste und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Sieht gut aus."

"Okay, es ist eure Entscheidung. Ich sage nichts mehr dazu!"

"Weise entscheidung", murmelte Draco. "Wir würden sowieso nicht auf sie hören..."

"DAS HAB ICH GEHÖRT, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

Sie kamen erst am Abend in Malfoy Manor an. Severus staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah, dass sich Draco und Harry piercen bzw. tatowieren hatten lassen. "Aber du hast nichts gemacht, oder?"

Virginia zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kannst ja gerne nachgucken."

"Virginia-Jade Raja...."

"Ich weiß wie ich heiße", unterbrach Gin ihn genervt. "Und krieg keinen Koller. Ich hab mir nichts machen lassen."


End file.
